Two Masters and a Maid
by BeautifulSnowBEAST
Summary: Misaki, without even realizing it , forms an un even triangle between Tora Igarashi and her best friend Usui Takumi.When Usui goes to England she goes to great lengths to bring him back, without realizing she actually loves him, however with the help of Tora Igarashi whom she hates, her mind coudn't stop thinking about him? Usui or Tora? Her life becomes more complicated...


**DECLAIMER: I do not own any Maid-Sama characters  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Confession?**

Misaki wiped her tired eyes; she was studying all night until 12:00 am and didn't get a very good sleep. Actually to be perfectly honest, that perverted guy, Usui Takumi called her and started to annoy her to hell about the color of her underwear.

"That idiot Usui…." She yawned and sounded irritated at the same time too. They've known each other since they started high school.

Her eyes became wide when she smelled something really fresh and good in the kitchen. It usually isn't like this every morning.

Misaki walked into the kitchen and suddenly saw Suzuna, frying some eggs in a pan.

"Good morning Onee-chan!" greeted Suzuna, her younger sister. She looked somewhat like her older sister Misaki, however her hair was neatly straight and her hair was 'clean' and is always kept into low and long pig-tails. She is twelve years old and is three years younger than Misaki.

"Ah Suzuna-chan, what's all this?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Ah remember the contest I entered last week? Well I won a chandelier, it was weird. On the bag it said: To hang up in your bathroom" she explained.

"EHHHHH?! Wait, what did you do with it then?" she asked, feeling confused.

"Well, since we don't have room for the bathroom and don't have enough money to have someone hang it up, I traded it in for another prize"

"And that's a carton of eggs and bacon?" Misaki guessed.

"Onee-chan, your plate is already ready on the table. Plus you haven't greeted You-kun yet" she said, continuing her cooking.

"Eh? Shintani is here?" Misaki froze.

She turned around and saw Shintani sitting in the dining room, eating happily.

He looked up from his bowl and smiled widely at Misaki.

"Ah, good morning Misa-chan!" he greeted.

"Shintani?!Eh-Suzuna-chan, when did You-kun get here?"

"Oka-san invited him in around 5:00 am. I heard his voice and decided to come down and make breafast for everyone with my new prize"

_He came by at five-o'clock in the morning? Thought Misaki with a sweat drop over her head. _

Misaki sat down and enjoyed her breakfast. While they were eating Misaki scolded Shintani for coming very early in the morning, and also because he said that he didn't study well last night.

After they finished eating, Misaki got ready for school and the two of them walked to Seika high school. Now that Shintani came back from visiting his grandparents for a couple of years, they've walked to school together almost every day now. Since they have been childhood friends Shintani would always come over and have morning breakfast with the Ayuzawas' as he remembered.

"Ah, just like old times right?" he grinned once they came out.

"Huh?" she asked, cluelessly.

"Aw, you don't remember?" he cried.

"I-I'm sorry, but what?" she said, starting to feel bad.

"Remember when I used to come over every morning?" he pouted.

"….Ah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I remember…" she exclaimed. After that she walked ahead quickly and Shintani caught up to her, feeling sadly hurt.

Once they arrived at school, Misaki saw Usui waiting at the entrance gate.

"Morning Ayuzawa and…well whoever your are" he smirked.

"Usui…" Misaki gritted her teeth, remembering about last night.

"USUI I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" cried Shintani, who felt offended by his rival.

"Aw you're not still mad about that are you? And prez , you didn't even answer my question, how hurtful" he sounded innocent.

"You perverted alien! Like I would tell you that!" she said angrily.

"Haha, aw I like it when Ayuzawa makes that face-OW!"

"You pervert…" she flushed and stomped right passed him. He smirked and followed her into the school.

"Hey Usui! I want to talk to you!" demanded Shintani.(He was actually being ignored the whole time)

Usui closed the gate and walked away, with a clueless face.

"HEY! A-A- MISAKI!" called Shintani.

"USUI YOU BAKA! LET HIM IN!"

* * *

"A-Ah Misaki…um…"

"Yukimura-kun, what's the matter now here" said Misaki as she entered the council room.

"Well, you see about the paper work you had ordered me to do yesterday, um…"

"Oh just spit it out Yukimura"

"I didn't want to fail the test today, so I didn't have the time to do all the paperwork so-"

"That's alright Yukimura-kun, you did your job. Leave the rest to me!" she exclaimed.

"But Kaichou, there's so many of them, are you su—"

"As the Seika president I can get it done quickly. Move aside Yukimura-kun"

Suddenly the door slide opened and a girl came crying in.

"Misaki Kaichou, please help me! Gin, Ichijo and Machi are spraying water all over the place and it got on my uniform…" she cried.

"Those bastards..! I'm sorry Yukimura, but I have to go deal with them! Would you please take her to the office?"

"Of course, and be careful Prez!"

Misaki bolted out of the room and suddenly saw Usui, walking with this other girl. He looked at her and she pretended not to notice it.

She reached the hall way and saw the three of them hanging around the water fountain, a bunch of girls were shrieking around them, also cried and ran away. Misaki gritted her teeth at them; she hated it when boys make a girl cry.

"Hey! I want your names and your class! You two are breaking a school property!"

"Oh look, it's her" spat Ichijo.

"Hey Missy, just because you are the president doesn't mean you have control over everyone in the school" sneered Gin.

"Even though she's the smartest one in the school, she still is a girl…." smirked Machi and walked over to her.

Misaki backed away, but then her back ended up against the locker. Machi slammed his hand against the locker, closing her in, and his face leaned closer to hers.

"The prez looks quite cute up close. It's a pity that a girl like you is such a bossy-AH!"

The two boys gasped when Machi had kicked in the stomach that threw him back against the lockers. They ran over to see him grow pale and groaning from the pain.

"Oi Machi are you alright!?" said Gin.

Suddenly a shadow stood over them, and they could feel a dangerous aura surrounding them. Sweat began to drip down their heads.

They shivered as they turned around to see the president glaring at them from behind, from their eyes they saw her as a devil.

"IT'S A PITY THAT A GIRL LIKE ME IS WHAT?! You boys are so thick-headed. You think because you're a guy, you could do whatever you like to a girl because they are so naive and sensitive. Seeing a girl corrupted and in pain are like entertainment in your eyes, I pity that people like you exist. Get out of my sight, or I will show no mercy you!"

With that, Misaki stalked away and went back to the council room.

Misaki sighed, when she saw the whole stack of papers on the desk that she had to sign. Being the president wasn't easy; however with her running the school, Seika will have peace. Her pride as a president will make Seika rise above the district and more girls will enter this school.

The door slide open and Shintani and Usui walked in.

"GUYS!?" shouted Misaki in shock.

"Misa-chan!" greeted Shintani happily.

"Hey, Ayuzawa" greeted Usui.

"What on earth are you guys doing here? Usui I thought you have soccer practice"

"I didn't feel like going, hey Misa-"

"Shintani, how did your math test go?" Misaki interrupted. She felt like ignoring him for some reason.

"It was easy as pie!" exclaimed Shintani.

"Oi, don't get too carried away! This morning you said that you didn't study at all!"

"I did, but I suddenly remembered how to do the questions" grinned Shintani.

"Well, I hope you did good, otherwise you won't get a good future!"

" Hey, Misa-chan are you going to be at the café again?"

"Don't I always go there every afternoon?"

"Yay! Can you be my maid for the d-"

"Shintani, I just remembered!"

"Huh?"

"I need to speak to you in private okay?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, leaving Usui alone and feeling ignored.

* * *

The whole day has gone by and Misaki decided to walk home with Usui. She was really tired, but she was glad that she talked to Shintani, because since Suzuna's birthday is coming up, she wanted Shintani to give her little sister something special.

"Ayuzawa, you look drained or something…." said Usui, leaning his face close to her face.

"U-Usui!" jumped Misaki, blushing madly.

He smirked and walked ahead of her. Misaki wondered what's wrong and ran up beside him again. Usually he would say something back like 'you are blushing' or something, however Usui didn't say anything. Even though she would rather not have him say something after that, she still felt worried about him.

"Hey, um Usui?" asked Misaki.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"….I'm fine" he replied.

"Oh, I see…"

"I got neglected again" he said.

"Eh? By who?" she asked.

"By the person I love most" he said, lowly.

"Oh…But I saw Kohana hanging around you the whole time" said Misaki, who is stunned. Kohana is one of the most popular girls in the school, she was very popular and likes to flirt with guys in a very 'innocent' way. She is in Usui's class and so Misaki always see them together down the hallways.

"Ayuzawa, sounds upset"

"U-Upset? About what?!"

"Ayuzawa is jealous that a popular and pretty girl has been clinging onto to me"

"Wha-?! W-Why now that's absurd!" Misaki stuttered, in disbelief.

_He called her pretty…._

"Of course. A hot, good looking guy like you can attract any girl on the streets even…. " Misaki murmured under her breath.

"I can't help but hear Misa-chan muttering about how good-looking I was….My heart is beating so fast now" he smirked.

"WHA-? W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" denied Misaki.

"Ayuzawa's face is red, how cute" commented Usui.

"IT'S NOT! You're so annoying, as your punishment I won't be your personal maid for the day!" shouted Misaki. Feeling too nervous to push the conversation forward, she stomped ahead.

Usui smiled, a real handsome and gentle kind of smiled. He ran up beside Misaki, who was flushed.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" he said.

"Now why should I be apologizing?"

"For ignoring me the whole day"

"What? I was…ignoring you? Well, why didn't you come and talk to me then? I was pretty busy though…."

Usui suddenly pulled her into a hug, leaving Misaki blushing very madly. His hold is so tight and strong that she wasn't able to break away. Although to be honest, it is not like she wanted to break away.

"Oi Usui, what on earth is the matter with-"

"I was mad when you were talking with him" said Usui.

"To who?.."

"Shintani Hinata" he said dispassionately.

"What's wrong with me talking to him? He's my childhood friend Usui"

"In that case, what am I to you?"

"Huh?W-Wha…." Misaki felt confused of why Usui was acting this way. She tried to push him away, since it's making her feel embarrassed, however Usui's strong hold wouldn't release her.

"Ayuzawa, answer me….." said Usui.

"…..You are my best friend Usui" said Misaki, shyly.

Misaki squeezed her eyes in embarrassment and this time Usui pulled away. He gave her a smile and placed his hand on her head, which stunned Misaki.

"Ayuzawa is my friend too…but I like her a lot" he said.

_Is this a confession?...Is he really serious? _

To hide her deep shyness and her heart beating so hard, Misaki smacked his hand away and walked ahead.

"Oh my gosh, is it getting late?! Arghh, Maid Latte will open soon! Uh-See you U-Usui!" pampered Misaki.

She ran off ahead of him, leaving Usui feeling hurt again, however he'll wait for the right time to confess to her again.

* * *

**Holy, Macaroni! I haven't been on here since forever! I've recently been getting a ton of reviews on my Bleach fanfic-Dragon in Love. Anyways, I've been reading one of my favourite manga series Kaichouwa Maid-sama and I decided to do a Fanfiction of it. **

**Anyway, chow! **

**-BeautifulSnowBEAST**


End file.
